After the Dodger
by allylicity
Summary: Evolution des sentiments d'Oliver à l'égard de Felicity entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Et s'ils avaient entamés une relation purement sexuelle au début après l'affaire du Dodger? (fanfic très hot)
1. Chapter 1

**After the Dodger (Arrow fanfic)**

 **Evolution des sentiments d'Oliver à l'égard de Felicity entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Et s'ils avaient entamés une relation purement sexuelle au début après l'affaire du Dodger?**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous publie en même temps que "un mal pour un bien" cette fanfic lemon que j'écris depuis des mois.**

 **Fanfic avec des passages érotique très crus, donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce style d'écriture, s'abstenir, je comprends tout à fait. :D**

 **Elle comporte 6 chapitres, je publierais deux fois par semaine.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attend vos reviews avec Plaisir. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Lorsque je vis Felicity en haut des marches cette nuit, avec sa robe dorée soulignant ses jambes de rêves, j'eus un désir violent de l'embrasser. Mais bon, et d'une c'était notre partenaire avec John, de deux il y avait une mission à assurer et surtout, je sortais d'un rendez-vous avec Mc Kenna.

Quand Felicity était revenue vers John et moi en panique avec le collier-bombe autour du cou (cadeau du Dodger), la panique m'avait saisi mais j'ai bien fait morfler ce fils de pute et notre It Girl est saine et sauve.

On était tous rentré au repère, histoire de voir si Lance avait bien pris les choses en main mais John partit car il avait reçu un appel de Carly lui disant de venir rapidement.

Mon adrénaline n'ayant pas chuté, j'entamais un entrainement avec un bâton et le mannequin de combat. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une présence et que je plaquai le bâton sur la gorge de Felicity (qui était à présent contre le mur opposé) que je compris qu'elle était restée.

Je mis deux secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits et de lâcher le bâton face à la belle blonde apeurée. Je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage le temps de reprendre mes esprits, mais son parfum m'enivra.

Mes yeux baissés en cet instant, s'attardèrent sur ses jambes magnifiques. Le désir s'insinuait à nouveau en moi mais lorsque je relevais mon regard dans le sien, ce fut pire.

Il y avait dans les yeux de cette femme à la fois de la crainte mais aussi et surtout…du désir. Son souffle était saccadé, ses pupilles dilatées et elle posa sa main sur mon torse nu.

Je voulais résister mais cette main si délicate parcourant mon torse me fit changer d'avis. Je plongeais mes lèvres sur celle de Felicity, avidement.

Ce soir je ne voulais pas faire dans la dentelle, j'avais juste un besoin qui ne demander qu'à être assouvi. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre non plus aux gémissements que j'entendis lorsque je l'embrassais furieusement dans le cou. Je lui avais demandé si elle prenait une contraception, ce qui était le cas (pas envie d'avoir un gosse !)

Je la maintenais contre moi et lui enlever sa robe dorée. Sa poitrine était magnifique dans cette lingerie poudrée. Elle attrapa la ceinture de mon pantalon cargo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'impatience, puis libéra mon érection qu'elle regarda avec appréhension et envie.

Je la plaquai contre le mur et caressai son intimité de mes doigts en écartant sa culotte. Je voulais la faire venir comme ça avant de la prendre avec force. Felicity commençait à gémir mon nom de plaisir et je l'embrassais pour la faire taire. En moins d'une minute, je la sentis se contracter sur mes doigts et se raidir, ce qui renforça mon envie.

Je n'attendais pas qu'elle récupère et la portais jusqu'à son bureau où je la fis se retourner et lui arracher sa culotte. Mon sexe se tendait furieusement à la vue de son dos, de ses hanches et ses fesses. Je la sentais qui plaquer les mains sur le bureau, seulement portant ses talons hauts, attendant que je la pénètre ce que je fis avec force et qui lui déclencha un cri de douleur et de plaisir.

Son intimité était chaude et tellement mouillée de désir pour moi que je continuais mes assauts de plus en plus forts en lui tenant les hanches.

 _« Oui oh oui ! Ne t'arrête pas, continue !_ » M'ordonnait-elle sous le coup du plaisir.

Je continuais puis la sentant sur le point de venir et moi avec, je me retirais, la retournais pour la faire assoir sur le bureau puis je la repris de force.

Ses hurlements étaient sensationnels et m'amenaient au bord de la jouissance. Et lorsque je continuais mes coups de reins sans ménagement, je la senti se raidir sur ma queue si fort que ma semence se répandit avec brutalité en elle, en continu, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter tellement c'était bon.

* * *

Le lendemain au manoir, j'étais dans mes pensées. Cette baise torride n'avait fait que m'exciter davantage et me distrayait sans le faire exprès. Pourtant Felicity et moi étions partis chacun de notre côté après ça sans un mot ni un regard échangé. Ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit.

J'avais encore envie d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas. John me tuerait s'il savait. Donc quelques jours après, lorsque Helena Bertinelli fit une réapparition en ville et que je travaillais avec Mc Kenna qui en pincer pour moi, je décidais de franchir le pas avec cette dernière.

Mc Kenna et Helena étaient des affaires au lit mais ce n'était pas le même ressenti que cette nuit avec Felicity. Elles voulaient plus commander et pour l'instant je n'avais pas envie de me laisser faire par une femme. J'avoue tout de même que Mc Kenna et Helena avaient réussi à me contenter dans l'ensemble.

Au repère, Felicity faisait comme si cette nuit n'avait rien changé. D'un côté tant mieux car merci mais d'un autre je sentais des fois son regard s'attarder légèrement sur moi lors de mes sessions d'entrainements. J'avais tellement envie de la reprendre sur le champ quand elle faisait ça mais je soulageais ma tension en m'entrainant avec Digg jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse au sol, puis en continuant à rayer les criminels de la liste laissée par mon père.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Merci pour tous vos review. Vraiment contente que vous appréciez l'histoire. ça me fait bizzare de publier un lemon (c'est quand même particulier! lol).**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

La deuxième fois que je cédais à mes pulsions fut après le passage à l'acte du Juge. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la belle blonde qui m'incita à craquer.

Elle venait de voir quelqu'un mourir en direct et était seule au repère. Elle avait demandé à John de partir. Sur le moment, je pensais qu'elle voulait que je fasse la même chose, mais après une petite discussion sur les événements, Felicity me retint le bras alors que j'allais la laisser souffler et moi prendre l'air pour évacuer toute cette merde.

« _Reste_ , m'implora-t-elle avec des yeux remplis de désir sauvage.

Bordel, elle m'excitait vraiment. Et ce fut elle qui me dirigea contre le pilier de la Fonderie. Je n'aimais pas que les femmes commandent au lit mais là, j'avoue que son pouvoir soudain me rendait fou.

Felicity m'incita à m'assoir sur une des chaises puis monta sur moi. Elle me retira ma veste aviateur puis mon t-shirt rapidement, puis se leva et enleva son pantalon, son string et son gilet. Elle était magnifique dans cette tenue, si excitante que mon membre commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je voulais commencer à défaire ma braguette mais elle remonta sur moi, se frottant sans aucune honte contre mon jean, puis stoppa ma main.

 _\- Laisse-moi faire_ , » me dit-elle avec un sourire plein d'envie.

Je ne pus qu'accéder à sa requête. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me libérer. Mes mains caressaient son corps, les siennes me caressaient tout court, puis avoir m'avoir embrassé dans le cou, elle dirigea mon sexe dans le sien en me regardant.

Ce fut une expérience sans égale. J'aurais pu jouir sur le champ à la vue de ce regard mais j'essayais de garder un certain contrôle. Felicity se déhancha sur moi jusqu'à avoir deux orgasmes qui lui firent révulser les yeux de plaisir, puis me stoppa et me retira d'elle sans rien ajouter.

Elle se rhabilla puis partit, les larmes aux yeux.

Je voulais me lever mais j'avais encore mon sexe en érection qui ne demander qu'à être soulagé. Je le saisis fermement et ferma les yeux en imaginant la bouche de Felicity sur moi. Grâce à cette image, je me répandis sur ma main, seul.

Je n'en revenais pas que cette femme m'ait exploité comme un sex toy.

* * *

Le soir même, Felicity ne vint pas nous aider comme son habitude. Je fus déçu mais la liste m'occupa un temps. John me fit la remarque de l'absence de notre coéquipière et je lui ai dit que Felicity pouvait venir quand ça lui chanter.

Dommage que Mc Kenna soit parti en convalescence loin d'ici. Je ne cessais de penser aux larmes de Felicity en partant. L'avais-je bousculé ? Pourtant ce n'était que du sexe entre nous…

Je l'appelais mais je n'obtins pas de réponse. Et dans un élan d'inquiétude, j'allais chez elle.

Sa maison était petite et bien implanté dans une banlieue tranquille. Je la regardais par la fenêtre, elle était dans sa chambre et se déshabillait. Je l'appelais de nouveau, elle regarda son téléphone avec un sourire et le laissa retomber sur son lit avant de disparaitre nue dans sa salle de bain.

Et là, ce fut le moment où j'ai vrillé total. Je me suis introduit chez elle, en étant sûr de ne pas avoir effrayé de voisin, j'entendais l'eau couler. Je me suis déshabiller à mon tour et ouvrit la porte discrètement. Felicity était en train de se savonner avec ses mains face au jet d'eau, elle ne pouvait me voir mais moi j'en vis assez pour m'introduire dans sa douche.

Je lui couvris la bouche et la retournais contre le mur en faïence pour qu'elle n'essaye plus de hurler. En me voyant, elle se calma légèrement mais avait les yeux plein de surprise. Je l'embrassai le long de son cou et lui murmura tout en la tenant bien emprisonnée contre mon corps puissant :

 _"J'étais inquiet, je t'ai appelé et tu n'as pas répondu._

 _\- Je ne te dois pas de compte Oliver._

Je remontais son corps contre le mien, une érection m'ayant déjà pris. Et je lui dis :

 _\- Je ne suis pas content de la façon dont tu m'as laissé cette après-midi._

Felicity ricana :

 _\- Tu as une main, il fallait t'en servir._

 _\- J'avais besoin de toi,_ je me mis soudain à sortir.

Cette réponse voila les yeux de la belle blonde de désir et je continuai mon discours :

 _\- Je vais te prendre dans la douche et dans d'autres pièces de chez toi, tu me dois bien ça et je te le rendrai."_

Et sans attendre je la soulevai pour la pénétrait, son dos contre la faïence, et moi je la défonçais tout simplement par punition. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle jouisse tout de suite, elle m'appartenait cette nuit.

Après l'avoir amené à une seconde de l'orgasme, je me retirai et l'emmener sur son lit où je lui écartai les cuisses et me mit à gouter son intimité. Cette fois ci, Felicity jouit contre ma langue et le nectar était délicieux.

Je n'en avais pas fini avec elle et directement, je l'emmenais dans sa cuisine et je me mis à la baiser sur sa table, avec brutalité et maitrise.

On finit sur la table basse où non seulement, mes coups de boutoir la firent hurler comme une malade mais je vins aussi à l'intérieur d'elle en hurlant de passion.

Je me retirai d'elle sans ménagement et je vis un filet de mon sperme couler le long de sa jambe, ce qui me remis d'attaque, et nous emmena contre le mur de l'entrée. A chaque fois que son corps rencontrait le mien, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'exister.

Je la retournais et la fis poser ses mains contre le mur. Ses hanches s'entrechoquaient avec les miennes, c'était si bon que je voulais jouir mais elle m'arrêta, me plaqua contre le mur et s'agenouilla devant moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle prenait mon sexe en bouche et me suçait comme une déesse. Je mettais mes mains dans sa chevelure blonde et savourait cette gâterie improvisée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui dit que je me sentais venir pour éviter des déconvenues mais elle me regarda avec désir et continua de me sucer.

Lorsque je me répandis, je sentis sa langue prendre ma semence, c'était exquis. Pourtant, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me surpris à ne pas être au manoir. J'étais allongé sur le dos et une tête blonde était posée contre mon torse : merde !

Avec Felicity on avait passé une nuit quasi blanche car je ne m'étais pas lasser de la posséder encore et encore. Elle avait dû sentir que j'étais réveillé car elle ouvrit un œil et en deux secondes, elle s'écarta de moi et rabattit le drap sur elle.

Je riais de ce geste :

 _« Tu étais beaucoup moins pudique hier soir…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller nue avec quelqu'un dans mon lit le matin,_ répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle attrapa son peignoir et fila sous la douche.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé de la nuit mais il fallait que j'engage la conversation. Nous nous trouvions quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, un café en main :

 _\- Alors tu habites ici_ , lui demandais-je…que c'était nul !

 _\- Euh oui,_ dit-elle en rigolant.

Je voulais engager un autre sujet mais elle m'interrompit :

 _\- Ecoute Oliver, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre causant donc je vais partir pour QC._

En un rien de temps je fus mis à la porte.

Ce fut en arrivant au manoir que mon téléphone vibra : un texto de Felicity.

' _ **Merci pour cette nuit, c'était fantastique – Felicity'**_

Je souriais malgré moi, repensant aux pièces que nous avions visitées elle et moi avec entrain.

Ma mère me fit un sermon. Bordel je n'ai plus 12 ans ! Je comprends qu'après le naufrage elle s'inquiète mais quand même !

Théa ne fit pas mieux. Elle me lança un regard inquisiteur suivi d'un sourire diabolique :

 _\- Une nouvelle conquête Ollie ? Eh ben ça n'aura pas trainé ! »_

Ma petite sœur m'agaçait quand elle s'y mettait. Je remontais dans ma chambre pour me changer et attaquer la journée.

* * *

Quelques semaines après cette nuit de passion, ce fut le calme plat.

J'étais obsédé par la liste et Tommy venait d'apprendre mon secret (trop la merde !). Mais surtout je pensais beaucoup à Laurel.

Depuis mon naufrage, mes pensées n'avaient cessé d'être tourné vers elle…mais l'incartade avec Felicity m'avait aidé à oublier pour un instant que Laurel était désormais avec mon meilleur ami. Le pire c'est qu'en ce moment, je pensais que je pouvais rattraper les choses avec Laurel, qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard. Après tout, les âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours.

Mais bien sûr j'ai fait mon connard et j'ai fait l'amour avec Laurel, j'ai trompé mon meilleur ami. J'étais quelqu'un de détestable.

Les seuls moments où je me sentais bien c'était lorsque je tuais des connards de criminels de première mais aussi les seules fois où je m'étais envoyer en l'air avec mon It Girl.

D'un côté, elle paraissait si innocente, j'avais envie de la protéger dans mes bras, et de l'autre il y avait la femme indépendante qui n'avait pas besoin de moi. Mais les seules fois où nos corps s'étaient unis, je me sentais moi. Pas un trou duc de première, ni la façade Oliver Queen, ni The Hood. Seulement moi.

Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Des fois pour oublier Laurel, je voulais aller me consoler vers Felicity. J'étais venu jusqu'à chez elle d'ailleurs un soir. Mais je m'étais arrêté voyant cette belle blonde endormie calmement dans son lit.

Je n'avais aucun droit sur elle. Je devais garder mes distances.

* * *

Felicity avaient eu des attitudes légèrement différentes ces temps-ci. Lorsque je parlais de Laurel avec Digg, je la voyais se tendre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après tout nous avions juste couché ensemble.

Mais je remarquais qu'elle s'attardait de plus en plus tard au repère lorsque John partait. Elle n'osait pas venir pour me réclamer du sexe mais je pense que ça la travaille…Mais j'avais l'impression que si je cédais une fois de plus, Felicity voudrait plus que de la baise.

La seule fois où je voulais céder était après l'enterrement de Tommy. Felicity ne m'avait posé aucune question quand elle m'avait vu devant sa porte d'entrée cette nuit, complètement détruit. Après m'être allongé avec elle sur le lit, je me suis tout simplement endormi, ma tête contre sa poitrine.

J'avais regretté ce moment le lendemain et j'étais parti sans la réveiller. J'avais contemplé son corps une dernière fois, conscient que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre clos la saison 1 mais bien sûr, Digg et Felicity viennent chercher l'archer sur l'île au début de la saison 2 donc ne vous inquitétez pas :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **encore merci pour tous vos messages et à ceux des guest auxquels je ne peux répondre. Pour répondre à quelqu'un, la fanfic fait 6 chapitres.**

 **Je vous publie le 3 aujourd'hui. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec joie :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

* * *

Cinq mois déjà à Lian Liu et John et Felicity m'avaient retrouvé…quelle merde ! J'avais enfin trouvé un rythme de vie tranquille sur cette ile maudite.

Je ne voulais pas me montrer mais Felicity avait marché sur une mine et je savais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la sauver. J'interpellais mes amis et Felicity et moi atterrîmes à quelques mètres de l'explosion de la mine, son corps contre le mien. Bon sang, ça faisait du bien de la sentir contre moi mais j'étais aussi en colère qu'elle et John viennent me chercher.

Je les amenais dans mon repère de fortune aménagé. Felicity blagua un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère et j'avoue que ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Malheureusement, mon retour était inévitable à Starling et Dieu sait combien j'avais essayé d'oublier tout ce qui se rattacher à cet endroit depuis que j'étais ici.

La nuit précédent notre retour à Starling, je sentais le regard de Felicity posé sur moi, mais je ne voulais pas retomber dans la facilité et pourtant, j'avais envie d'elle. D'ailleurs j'avais dû prétexter d'aller chercher du bois pour la nuit et de l'eau à la rivière pour me soulager de toutes les pensées salaces qui m'envahissaient à chaque fois que je la regardais.

Ce fut une fois que je récupérais la société que Felicity aborda la discussion inévitable. Elle était magnifique avec son petit haut bleu marine et sa jupe blanche…soulignant ses magnifiques jambes. Je rigolais à sa blague sur le fait que si c'est sur internet, elle peut tout trouver lorsqu'elle me lança :

« _Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien me dire ?_

Je finissais de rigoler et essayer de trouver une réponse adéquate.

 _\- Je ne voulais plus de cette vie et je pensais que vous ne me rechercheriez pas avec Digg…_

La belle blonde m'interrompait de sa main :

 _\- Tu croyais sincèrement qu'on n'allait rien faire !? Oliver tu es notre ami et je sais que pour toi le décès de Tommy a été…_

Je me relevais et coupais la parole à Felicity. S'en étais trop à entendre. Je refermais la veste de mon costume d'un air sévère et lui répondit simplement :

 _\- J'ai demandé à Digg de nous attendre au repère, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »_

Felicity comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler et se contint verbalement. Il fallait que nos relations restent ce qu'elles étaient à l'heure actuelle, déjà pour la santé mentale de nous deux et par respect pour l'équipe.

J'étais envahi de ténèbres et je ne voulais pas que ce magnifique ange en récolte. J'avais déjà détruit la vie de nombreuses personnes dont de très proche, je ne pouvais pas recommencer.

Je sais qu'entre Felicity et moi, il n'y avait eu que du sexe mais nous savons tous ce qu'entraine le sexe de manière répétée…une relation complexe et compliquée. Felicity méritait beaucoup mieux. J'espérais juste ne pas craquer.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent riches en rebondissements et en tension. J'avais beaucoup de mal à faire attention aux membres de mon équipe depuis mon retour et Felicity m'avait bien remise à ma place après mon coup de colère envers Digg au sujet de Laurel.

Elle m'avait laissé entendre qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui avais du mal à concilier ma vie personnelle et l'équipe. Cela m'avait laissé figé un instant sur place. Son regard dur m'avait touché. Depuis que cette femme était arrivée dans ma vie, elle avait su lire en moi, le vrai moi et cela me perturbait. Et le fait que j'arrive à la blesser m'était insupportable et cela me perturbait encore plus.

J'avais décidé de ne pas répondre à sa réplique et la mission en Russie fut bienvenue pour oublier ce que je ressentais. Je devais rester concentrer sur l'objectif de libérer l'ex-femme de John…mais je n'avais pas prévu la venue de ma Co associée…

Cette femme était une vraie plaie mais je ne pouvais risquer que la mission échoue. Donc j'allais le soir, avant de sortir Digg de la prison où Lyla était, m'occuper personnellement d'Isabel Rochev. Et je dois dire que la vodka aidant et les paroles de cette brunette ne me laissèrent pas indifférent. En plus, elle pensait que j'avais engagé Felicity en tant qu'assistante pour en profiter et je ne voulais pas que Felicity bénéficie d'une telle réputation.

En plus, Isabel me demanda de payer l'addition avec un regard que je compris immédiatement. Après tout, coucher avec elle la ferait taire sur les rumeurs naissantes au bureau et j'avais besoin de baiser. Ce fut rapide, mécanique et la seule chose qui me procura du plaisir pendant que je prenais furieusement cette conne, fut de me rappeler les gémissements de Felicity en pleine passion.

Je m'habillais dos à elle après m'être soulager, et voulait vite rejoindre Felicity et mon ami russe Anatoly qui nous aidait pour cette mission mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte je tombais sur Felicity…dont le sourire disparu rapidement à la vue d'une Isabel à moitié habillée et fière d'elle. La honte et le dégout de moi-même me submergea instantanément…pourquoi avais-je fait cela ?

La belle blonde me tourna le dos, je la suivis pour la mission mais son silence me glaça de l'intérieur. J'ai su à cet instant que je l'avais blessé…encore^^ Tout ce que je veux éviter depuis que je suis rentré. Et en rentrant à Starling, je me mis à réfléchir. Felicity est une femme extraordinaire, magnifique, intelligente, drôle et gentille. Elle ferait le bonheur de tout homme. J'aimerais faire le sien mais ma noirceur déteindra un jour sur elle, je ne peux me résoudre à ce que ça se produise.

Rien que depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la mission, elle avait vu la mort, dû faire les infirmières… Je sais que cette vie, elle l'apprécie mais s'aventurer dans une relation avec moi, ça sera trop… relation…pourquoi je parle de relation ?! On pourrait tout simplement continuer à baiser, juste du sexe pur…Je sais c'est égoïste mais le sexe était vraiment bon avec elle, c'était le meilleur que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Rien qu'à y penser je sentais le désir monter…

Je ne pouvais me retenir à l'instant. J'étais dans mon lit au manoir et je commençais à me caresser sous le drap en pensant à elle. Je l'imaginais se déshabiller et venant dans le lit à mes côtés. Je l'imaginais me sourire et descendre sa tête vers mon membre pour le caresser de sa bouche. Ma jouissance arriva si vite que cela me perturba, d'autant que j'étais toujours aussi excité. Je le savais, il fallait que je lui fasse l'amour en vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, j'ai décidé de vous publier un nouveau chapitre en attendant mercredi. Le dernier était un peu court.**

 **Merci à tous pour messages. :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

* * *

Malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ça de la tête les jours suivants, d'autant plus que Felicity était avec moi presque 24h/24. Isabel tentait de me refaire perdre la tête mais je restais de glace. La baiser une fois me suffisait largement.

De plus, depuis mon retour j'avais remarqué que mon It Girl avait amélioré son apparence bien qu'elle était très jolie avant mais là, elle était juste magnifique et sexy. Je voyais des collègues lui tourner autour au bureau et cela m'agaçait mais je devais faire avec. Elle ne m'appartenait pas.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas de la faire venir à mon bureau pour n'importe quel prétexte et vu le regard de Digg, ça commençait à se voir. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrange ça. Et ce midi, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, je ne pus tenir une autre minute. Felicity portait un top blanc avec une jupe noire qui était particulièrement courte à m'en faire perdre la tête avec des talons aiguilles noires qui galber ses jambes à la perfection.

 _« Oliver tu voulais me voir ? Tu sais je sais qu'on a du travail mais j'aimerais bien aller mang…_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je l'entrainais dans ma salle bain privée (privilège de CEO, Dieu merci !). Je refermais la porte et la plaquais contre la porte en l'embrassant furieusement. Entre deux gémissements je l'entendais me dire :

 _\- Pourquoi ici et maintenant ?_

 _\- J'ai envie de toi depuis que je suis revenu de Lian Liu_ , lui répondais-je en enlevant son top faisant apparaitre une lingerie en dentelle blanche magnifique _. J'ai voulu résister mais je ne peux pas_ , continuais-je en remontant sa jupe sur ses hanches dévoilant son string.

Je sentais que Felicity en avait aussi envie que moi et quand je vis ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent de désir avec un grand sourire, mon sexe devint si tendu que j'en avais mal.

La belle blonde le comprit car elle entreprit de défaire mon pantalon et mon boxer après m'avoir déboutonné la chemise blanche. Lorsqu'elle fit coulisser sa main sur mon sexe, je crus jouir instantanément mais je voulais exploser en elle, la sentir se contracter sur moi. J'arrêtais son geste, effleurais son intimité de mon doigt.

Je me plaquais contre elle et murmurais :

 _\- Tu es déjà trempée._

 _\- Toujours pour toi Oliver,_ gémit-elle avant de rajouter _: je te veux en moi, baise-moi Oliver !_

Ces mots me firent perdre la tête. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et je la soulevais. Ses jambes encerclaient ma taille. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever son string, je le décalais avec mes doigts et en une poussée sauvage, je la pénétrais. C'était tellement bon que nous avons gémis tous les deux en même temps.

Je continuais de l'embrasser tandis que je commençais des va et vient lents.

 _\- Tu es si étroite…_

 _\- Tu as été le dernier à me prendre._

Cette réponse accentua mon désir et je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour commencer à la pistonner comme un malade. Nous devions être discrets et Felicity se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Etre en elle était si bon mais ses fesses tapaient contre la porte du fait de mes coups de boutoir. Je nous déplaçais vers les vasques de lavabo et l'asseyais jambes écartées entre les deux vasques.

La voir si exposée avec un grand sourire me fit sourire et je me suis mis à l'embrasser puis, à insérer deux doigts dans son intimité. Je prenais mon temps avec des va et vient longs et profonds, titillant à la fois son point g et son clitoris. Je la portais à deux doigt de l'orgasme mais elle voulait la même chose que moi car elle m'attira contre elle.

J'abandonnais mon exploration et tout en l'embrassant j'entrais en elle doucement. Elle en gémit de plaisir :

 _\- Oh c'est bon !_

Je commençais lentement pour qu'elle s'habitue à ma taille mais elle plaqua ses mains sur mon visage et me dit :

 _\- Abandonne toi Oliver, je ne suis pas en sucre. Possèdes moi !_

Je m'exécutais et me mis à la défoncer avec mon sexe de manière animale. Je la voyais hoqueter de plaisir et sourire. Je voulais faire durer ce moment mais c'était très dur, j'avais l'impression que je ne contrôlais rien avec elle. Mes va et vient commençaient à devenir désordonnés, et je rugis tout en me déversant en elle et pendant que ma semence la remplissait, j'augmentais mes coups de rein à un endroit bien précis qui la fit venir, tellement fort qu'elle s'arrêta tout simplement de crier, comme raidie par toute cette passion, je le sentais aussi et cela me redonna tellement envie que je la fis descendre, se retourner et pencher contre les vasques.

Mon sexe se tendait de nouveau à la vue de son cul, et je me mis à caresser ses fesses avec mon sexe. Lorsque je croisais son regard dans le miroir je la pénétrais délicieusement. De cette manière, elle était tellement étroite, je sentais chaque repli de son intimité et je savais qu'elle me ressentait mieux de cette manière.

Se regarder dans le miroir nous donnait autant de plaisir à l'un qu'à l'autre je le ressentais, c'était sensationnel et érotique.

 _\- Demain tu me ressentiras encore, quand tu croiseras mon regard, tu te souviendras l'effet que je t'ai fait quand je t'ai prise comme ça._

 _\- Oui !_ gémissait Felicity.

Je nous amenais à un autre orgasme fulgurant. La voir dans ce miroir était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie et j'étais content que cela soit avec elle. Je restais un moment en elle pour me remettre de mon orgasme et en profitait pour embrasser délicatement son épaule. Nous nous regardâmes dans le miroir et Felicity me scannait du regard.

Après quelques minutes nous mettions de l'ordre dans nos tenues après avoir pris une douche ensemble. J'ai cru que j'allais de nouveau craquer mais peu à peu je sentais Felicity se renfermer sur elle-même.

C'est en regagnant nos bureaux respectifs, tout en lui tendant des papiers à donner à Isabel que je compris son changement d'humeur :

 _\- Pourquoi elle ?!_ me demanda-t-elle, _à part bien sûr ses longues jambes de mannequin._

Je voyais bien dans son regard que je l'avais blessé en couchant avec Isabel mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui promettre quelque chose de sérieux, et cela me toucha à ma plus grande surprise.

 _\- Parce qu'avec la vie que je mène je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens réellement._

Felicity commença à partir et je déglutissais. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, puis elle me dit quelque chose d'étonnant :

 _\- C'est dommage, parce que tu mérites mieux qu'elle. »_

Cette phrase je la ruminais tout le reste de la journée. Moi mériter quelqu'un ?! Cela n'avait pas de sens. Toute ma vie j'avais blessé les femmes avec qui j'étais, Laurel étant mon plus grand regret. Les tromperies avec des filles à peine connues et intéressées par mon nom et mon corps… Je savais qu'entre Laurel et moi c'était fini pour de bon, mais jamais je ne penserais trouver de nouveau une intimité semblable et aussi intense.

Alors que Felicity mentionne ce fait me déstabiliser : elle pensait que j'avais le droit à ce sentiment à nouveau. Au bonheur.

Pourtant si elle savait tout ce que j'avais fait avant et pendant ma disparition de Starling, elle serait écœurée. Je continuais de monter la Salmon Ladder, tout en cogitant. Je sentais toujours le regard de ma jolie informaticienne, mais je pensais instantanément au monstre que je dissimulais sous cet apparence d'homme d'affaire playboy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs, la suite de l'histoire. :)**

 **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre qui fait place à un Oliver...toujours en conflit dans ses sentiments mais très jaloux! J'adore le Oliver jaloux :D**

 **Je sais que la fin n'est pas encore visible mais je vous réserve un beau final.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Les autres jours je pris grand soin d'éviter le plus possible Felicity et pour une fois j'avais une raison valable : le procès de ma mère. John était tomber malade aujourd'hui, super ! Mais d'après les tests de la belle blondinette, le Vertigo était revenu en ville…et surtout dans l'organisme de John !

Pourquoi maintenant ! Je pensais que le conte était dans une cellule à moitié en train de baver… je me trompais. J'avais laissé Felicity suivre une piste pour laisser John tranquille. J'étais en train d'attendre le verdict du procès avec Théa quand l'impensable se produisit :

 _« J'ai une blonde particulièrement jolie avec moi et devine quoi je suis tombé sur un badge de la société, Oliver Queen…ou devrais-je dire Arrow !_

Putain, le conte retenait Felicity à Queen Consolidated. Je quittai plein de rage le palais de justice pour pouvoir aller traquer ce connard et libérer Felicity. Elle devait être terrifiée. J'essayai de me contrôler mais en imaginant le conte faire du mal à la femme que je…

Ma pensée se termina ainsi. Je devais penser à cela comme une mission et une cible à abattre, un otage à délivrer.

Cependant, ce fut plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé. La vue de Felicity tremblante et ligotée me donna des sueurs froides. Ce fut pire lorsque le conte me somma de lâcher mon arc tout en tenant Felicity et menaçant de lui injecter une dose létale de Vertigo.

Ce que je ressenti était une douleur et une peur incroyable. Je me sentais impuissant et ça, le conte s'en délectait. Mais lorsqu'il était sur le point de mettre sa menace à exécution, ce fut quelque chose de puissant qui me poussa à tirer trois flèches dans le cœur à ce connard la vengeance.

Je m'avançais vers mon It Girl et la rassurait, puis je me levais vers la fenêtre brisée pour apercevoir le corps du conte. J'avais tué de nouveau alors que j'avais promis de ne plus le faire à la mort de Tommy.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée je revenais au repère pour savoir comment se portaient John et Felicity. Ma mère avait été acquitté ! Merci la soirée forte en rebondissement.

J'allais partir après avoir donné leur soirée à chacun lorsque Felicity m'appela d'une petite voix.

 _« Je suis désolée que tu aies dû tuer pour moi…_

 _\- Il te tenait et aller te tuer, je n'avais pas le choix._

Et sans que je m'y attende, Felicity m'embrassa à en perdre haleine et se blottit contre moi, décidée à me faire perdre la tête. Son corps contre le mien…non, je ne devais pas, ce n'était pas bien, pas comme ça.

Je m'écartais vivement de cette magnifique femme.

 _\- Je dois y aller,_ dis-je avant de partir sans me retourner.

Je m'en allais au manoir en moto, à moitié conscient de la route. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, à ce qui avait failli se produire au repère. Mon sexe se redressait, rien qu'en y pensant. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de calme pour franchir les portes du manoir et tenir une conversation d'au moins une demi-heure à ma mère et ma sœur.

Je finis par aller dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche froide, mais le désir était plus fort et je me faisais plaisir en pensant à cette magnifique femme, sa peau si douce, ses fesses rebondies…

Une fois toute cette tension évacuée, je me posais dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouvert, fixant le plafond. Pourquoi étais-je si contrarié de laisser cette jeune femme vivre sa vie. Après tout, j'ai une vie qui ne donne place à aucunes histoires sérieuses, aucun sentiment…Mais je sentais quelque chose de fort naitre en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis le naufrage : de l'espoir…de l'amour.

J'aime Felicity. Un frisson me parcourait. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un, surtout à elle. Que vais-je faire ?!

* * *

Une semaine a passé et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à me tenir près de cette femme géniale et sexy. Cependant, j'ai pu me distraire avec l'arrivée de Sarah, la sœur de Laurel. Les choses n'ont pas été de tout repos mais le fait d'aider Sarah à reprendre le cours de sa vie ici m'occupe bien et me permet de ne pas trop penser à la créature blonde qui me sert d'assistante, It Girl et « amie ».

Ce matin, l'entrepôt des sciences appliquées a été braqué. C'est assez ennuyeux mais le pire c'est le petit inspecteur boutonneux de Central City qui m'a agacé. Barry Allen… Il n'a pas arrêté de faire du plat à Felicity, qui semble l'apprécier : c'est clair, je suis en enfer !

En plus, Felicity m'a forcé à l'engager pour pouvoir garder l'enquête de notre côté, mais ça me fait bien chier. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Moi qui d'habitude marque ma position… J'ai demandé à Digg un dossier complet sur ce gringalet, sait-on jamais, personne n'est parfait !

* * *

Hier quand nous étions à l'entrepôt avec Digg pour voir comment l'enquête avançait, je vis ce connard posait son bras sur le dos de Felicity et elle souriait toujours lorsqu'on a discuté. Je pris ça pour de la provocation et lorsque Felicity et moi nous retrouvèrent enfin seuls au repère, je la plaquais contre le bureau. Elle me dévisagea :

 _« Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, obnubilé par ses lèvres couleur cerise, et sa petite robe noire. Je m'approchais doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec Barry ?_

Je commençais à enlever les bretelles de sa robe révélant ses épaules nues. Felicity semblait amusée lorsque je la regardais une seconde fois.

 _\- Tu crois qu'il serait meilleur que moi à ça ?_ lui demandais-je en descendant une main vers son intimité, décalant son string pour pouvoir la toucher.

Elle se mordit les lèvres de plaisir.

 _\- Je croyais… que tu ne…voulais plus le faire avec moi_ , me dit la belle blonde entre deux gémissements. _Et Barry m'apprécie, alors pourquoi pas._

La jalousie m'envahit et je retirais mes doigts violemment de son intimité pour pouvoir la porter et la coller contre le mur. Je lui arrachais sa robe et son string tout en regardant son regard plein de défi et d'envie. Je pris juste la peine de défaire ma braguette pour la pénétrer violemment.

Bon sang, c'était bon. Je faisais exprès d'alterner les coups forts et lents juste pour la mettre au bord de l'abîme et cela marchait.

 _\- Mon dieu Oliver, plus fort ! C'est bon !_

 _\- Tu crois…que ton Barry…te baisera comme ça ?_ lui demandais-je entre deux coups de boutoirs forts.

Je continuais mon petit jeu et je voyais que Felicity voulait finir :

 _\- Pitié plus fort Oliver, je t'en prie, vas-y !_ me dit-elle toute rougissante.

 _\- Dis-le !_

 _\- Oh !_

 _\- Dis-le !_ criais-je plein de pouvoir et bientôt au bord de l'orgasme.

 _\- Il ne me baisera jamais comme toi !_

Une fois cette révélation faite je sortis d'elle et l'emmener sur les tapis au sol pour la pénétrer lentement et durement. Je ne pus tenir que quelques secondes avant de sentir son vagin se resserrer par l'orgasme me forçant à me répandre comme jamais, de long jets puissants de sperme à l'intérieur d'elle.

Notre repos dura peu de temps car je bandais encore et j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour autant de foi que nos corps le permettraient : une longue nuit nous attendait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 final**

 **Finalement, je préfére vous donnez la suite et fin de cette fanfic que j'ai adoré écrire :D**

 **La toute fin va vous plaire je pense :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La nuit avait été fantastique et je me réveillais à ses côtés le lendemain, c'était magique…mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments.

J'avais beaucoup à gérer et je ne voulais pas risquer notre amitié pour l'instant malgré l'écart de la nuit dernière. Felicity avait dû sentir que j'étais réveillé car elle me dit bonjour avant de disparaitre sous le couvertures et … commençaient à titiller mon gland avec sa langue sensuelle.

Je voulais résister mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était tellement belle en me regardant tout en me léchant. Je ne pus tenir longtemps et la prévint que j'arrivais au cas où elle voudrait enlever sa bouche mais elle me regarda d'une façon si intense que j'explosais dans sa bouche.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et était partie sans un mot.

La journée se passa sans événement critique. Ce Barry Allen me tapait sur les nerfs et Felicity me taquinait en se tenant près de lui. Les voir rire m'énervaient toujours autant. Mais Digg apporta la réponse à mes doutes.

Et bien sûr j'avais raison ! Ce type nous ment, il n'est que petit scientifique bossant pour les flics. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à voir une Felicity hyper remontée et j'ai vu dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau, que j'avais merdé.

La peine que je lus dans ses yeux m'a touché. Je voulu m'excuser et c'est ce que je fis à la réception que j'avais organisé pour ma mère. Felicity était sublime dans cette robe longue rose.

J'étais prêt à faire l'impensable pour qu'elle me pardonne et c'est ce que je fis : j'invitais Barry au manoir. Rien que le fait de les voir ensemble faisait ressortir la colère, la jalousie et l'amour que j'éprouvais.

Je décidais donc de partir. Après des heures de patrouilles seul, toujours la même chose m'obsédait : j'imaginais sans cesse Barry touchant le magnifique corps de Felicity, lui donnant des orgasmes. Je serrais les points de frustration et descendit au repère pour frapper tous les mannequins de combat qui se trouve sur ma route.

Seulement, Sarah se trouvait là aussi, et elle aussi s'était mis à l'entrainement, le regard sombre.

 _« Dure journée ?_ demandais-je, histoire de dire quelque chose.

Sarah continua les coups mais me répondit :

 _\- J'en ai marre ! Laurel me déteste, mes parents se déchirent, ce retour n'aurait jamais dû arriver !_

Je venais à elle et l'arrêtait en posant une main sur une des siennes.

 _\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Quand je suis revenu, ce n'était pas la joie, j'étais comme décalé…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a aidé à t'en sortir ?_

 _\- Felicity, John, Théa, ma famille et ma quête. Ça a pris du temps mais tu verras, cette période ne durera pas longtemps._

Je lui souriais et m'apercevais que nous étions tout à coup très proches physiquement. Tout d'un coup j'eu un flash de Felicity et moi faisant l'amour sur le bureau…

Sarah cru saisir mon regard et se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant férocement. Je perdis le contrôle de la suite des événements. Sarah me fit oublier pour un moment Felicity et je me disais que peut-être, Sarah et moi pouvions peut-être reprendre les choses où les avions laisser après le naufrage.

Je savais que c'était un virage à 180° mais, Felicity méritait un meilleur homme que moi.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les choses avaient bien avancé entre Sarah et moi. Nous commencions à sortir de plus en plus. Sans parler du sexe qui était tout simplement génial.

Nous étions plus discrets au repère pour éviter de bousculer la dynamique de groupe avec John et Felicity amis John avait vite remarqué le changement. Il m'avait coincé une fois avant de partir du repère :

« _J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais._

 _\- Quoi ?_ demandais-je, surpris.

 _\- Avec Sarah. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez plus « proches » ses derniers temps._

 _\- Oui et alors ?_

 _\- Alors, je serais toi je serais prudent vis-à-vis de Felicity…_

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot,_ me dit John sur un ton un peu plus appuyé. _J'ai deviné qu'il s'est passé déjà quelque chose entre vous deux et même si tu ne veux pas le voir, Felicity n'est pas indifférente à toi. Et avec ton histoire avec Sarah, j'ai peur qu'elle se sente inutile._

Je rigolais.

 _\- Felicity est essentielle dans l'équipe._

 _\- Ne la fais pas partir, c'est tout. »_

Sur ce, John partit me laissant songeur. Felicity se comportait de la même manière que d'habitude, donc je ne voyais pas que quoi il parlait. Elle était essentielle à l'équipe et Sarah ne fait que palier à un manque dans l'équipe à sa manière. Sarah est talentueuse, intelligente et son expérience était inégalable. Et surtout, elle comprenait ce que j'avais vécu.

* * *

Je martelais dans mon esprit qu'entre Felicity et moi, ce n'était que sexuel… Pourtant, les mois qui suivirent mirent à l'épreuve mon jugement à cause d'une grande menace : Slade Wilson. Il m'avait promis de me retrouver et de tuer tous les gens qui tiendrait à moi et vice versa.

Il venait de tuer ma mère sous mes yeux. Ma mère était ce qu'elle était mais je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. La douleur et la rage m'envahissait. Théa avait été enlevé par ce connard et la seule personne que j'écoutais était Felicity et non Sarah.

Ces temps-ci, Sarah s'éloignait, disant que son retour était vraiment prématuré. Et elle décida de terminer les choses entre nous, ce qui ne m'a pas si affecter que ça. Ma priorité était de mettre les personnes que j'aimais sous protection mais je compris que Slade attendait autre chose : que je lui dévoile la personne que j'aime le plus pour faire un choix impossible.

Le jour où les mecs de Slade envahirent la ville, Laurel a été enlevée. Il fallait que je la délivre et pour cela j'ai décidé de faire un coup de poker. J'entrainais Felicity dans l'ancien manoir des Queen, bien au fait de ce que ça allait faire :

 _« Je veux que tu restes ici, en sécurité…_

 _\- Oliver, je veux rester avec toi et les autres._

Je prenais sa main et me rapprochait :

 _\- Slade a enlevé Laurel car il croit que c'est la personne que j'aime le plus…il se trompe,_ dis-je en regardant cette belle femme dans les yeux.

Felicity en resta bouche bée, je lisais dans ses yeux de l'espoir…mais il fallait que je le fasse et lui mit une seringue d'antidote dans la main.

 _\- Je t'aime. Tu comprends ?_ lui demandais je.

Une légère pointe de tristesse se dévoila sur son visage mais elle balaya ça et m'embrasse d'un baiser tendre et passionné.

Je partais vite sans me retourner. Laisser Felicity là me brisait le cœur. Il fallait que je fasse l'impensable pour coincer Slade…mais dire je t'aime à mon It Girl n'avait pas été un mensonge, plus une révélation.

La ville était à feu et sang et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est elle. Je sais que Slade est prêt à tout et il était hors de question que je perde Laurel ou la femme que j'aime. Je roulais avec John vers le point de rencontre que ce connard m'avait donné par téléphone. Il fallait terminer tout ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, je finissais ma conversation avec Slade, qui était maintenant enfermé sur Lian Liu. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je serais toujours un monstre, pour la première fois, une lueur d'espoir s'insinua en moi. Non je ne suis plus un monstre, je veux devenir un homme meilleur.

Je rejoignais Felicity et John sur la rive. J'avais envie de me retrouver seul avec elle pour lui dire que je l'aime et que je voulais quelque chose de concret entre nous… seulement, Felicity monta dans l'avion en nous ordonnant de renter à Starling. Sa voix était dure, et le regard qu'elle posa sur moi me glaça.

Une fois l'avion à Starling, je ne pus rien faire : Felicity descendit vite de l'avion et John me bloqua la porte :

 _« Laisse la s'en aller, elle est très en colère contre toi. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais menti, que tout n'était que du vent._

 _\- Mentis ?_

 _\- Quand vous étiez au manoir ! Arrête de faire le con._

Je mettais ma main sur mon visage. Putain je ne mentais pas ! Je l'aime. J'essayais de dégager John du passage :

 _\- John laisse-moi passer il faut que je la rattrape._

 _\- Pas si c'est pour lui dire des conneries !_

 _\- Je te promets que tu pourras me tabasser si ça se passe mal, ça te va ?!_

Sur ce, John me libéra le passage et je demandais au chauffeur de la voiture de foncer chez Felicity. Une fois sur place je frappais comme un dingue chez elle. J'entendis des pas :

 _\- Va-t'en Oliver je t'en supplie !_

Sa voix était tressautante : elle pleurait. Merde. Je m'accroupissais à même la porte.

 _\- Felicity ce que je t'ai dit dans le manoir, je le pensais, ce n'était pas qu'une mascarade._

 _\- Menteur !_

 _\- Je ne mens pas Felicity…je… ce n'est pas que du sexe entre nous, depuis des mois je pense ça mais je ne voulais pas qu'entre nous les choses deviennent compliquées._

Silence de l'autre côté de la porte.

 _\- Sarah n'a été qu'une distraction et elle l'a compris. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a jeté. Elle a vu ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance, à qui je donnerais ma vie. Je t'aime Felicity, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… »_

La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris mon ange en train de sécher ses larmes. Elle tendit sa main sur ma joue et m'incita à me relever. Nous nous regardions, les yeux dans les yeux et nous nous embrassâmes. Ce soir-là je ne voulais pas quelque chose de sexuel, juste quelque chose d'intime, de précieux : l'amour.

Nous sommes allez sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre et là, je compris : dès l'instant où elle était entrée dans ma vie, tout avait changé.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**


End file.
